Blood Ties
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: I sort of got this idea from the movie and tweaked it. don't expect april cause she fuckin sucks. Leo/OC, Don/OC, Raph/OC harem- Splinter adopted dad, rated M- Added more to chap 6 to make it longer.
1. Chapter 1

It started with a pattern. One that he nor any of his brothers had ever really noticed before.

Every few weeks, regular as clock work, their father Splinter would drop whatever he was doing and say the magic words. "Donatello, report." It was a signal of sorts that Donatello understood meant _something. _But what exactly he had no idea. Still he would get on his computer, his mind and hands on auto pilot and do as his father had asked and look up information on...

He thought nothing of it as a child- truly he didn't- but the more his father demanded reports now that he was an adult the more Donatello was puzzled about _why_ his father would ask for regular reports on a- well, a human girl. But he did. And like every other time he asked for the report, he expected Don to ask him no questions though he had to know that he was dying too.

And as usual, once he was done, Don printed out everything on some paper (pictures, schedules exct.) and handed them to Splinter who's fingers flexed a bit as he grasped the stack of papers in his hands as he turned and started to leave the lab. Ignoring the puzzled stare he was getting from his third son's honey colored eyes as he flipped through the papers almost eagerly.

Frowning a bit at his father's actions (as if he had never experienced them before and wasn't bothered by it in the least) he turned his eyes back to his computer screen and the files and stuff that he'd pulled up on it and decided to do some digging for once. It was really the only way to figure out what it was his father was doing since Splinter wouldn't tell him.

Typing a bit, he re-pulled up the pictures of the girl again and then looked up her name, age, address, and a few other things. Education, work, whether she was single, married, widowed. Whether she had kids or not. All of the things that he felt were important.

Anything that would make his father show an avid interest in her. Anything that would make her appear to be a threat to them- someone who needed to be put under surveillance. Though for the life of him he couldn't imagine how she could be a threat to them. It wasn't like he or his brothers had ever come into contact with her before in all the thirteen years they had been taking to the surface to fight and run around the city.

In fact he was pretty sure that he and his brothers had never laid eyes on her before on _any_ of their trips to the surface.

_Mores the pity. _He thought as he stared at a close up of her picture on his computer screen. If he and his brothers had ever laid eyes on her in person he was sure that none of them would ever forget it. She wasn't an easily forgettable person. She was just...hands down, honest to god the most gorgeous human female he had ever seen before in his life.

So much so that he could almost feel himself growing excited as he read over her information.

Her name was Lily Blake, age twenty three. Height, five six. Weight, one hundred and thirty. Body type...petite yet curvy. The kind young men (and deviant young turtles) drooled over. Her figure was hour glass, her measurements beyond his imagining. Her facial features were angelicly beautiful, her eyes wide and teal colored. Her skin a soft cream color with a light healthy sheen of pink to it. Her hair was nearly waist length, the strands so vivid a red that they looked almost like blood running down her into her face and around her shoulders and down her back.

She had graduated her school top of her class. Gotten a job as a writer. Married. Been widowed after two years. She had no children to speak of according to her records.

Sighing in disappointment upon realizing that there was nothing there worth keeping track of, his mind turned again to his father's peculiar behavior. Thinking maybe he should say something to his brothers about it and see what they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sensei did what?" Leonardo, his eldest brother asked with a frown later that night after their father had gone to bed, and they had all gathered in the living room (or the area large dome like area that served as one) to watch TV for a while before they would make their way to the surface to do as they did every night.

"He asked for another report." Don said as if it was unnatural for Splinter to do strange things. Hell the rat was not only a species altogether different from them and prone to doing strange and often peculiar things. They had made their peace with that after some of the stuff he had done over the years. So Leo and his other brothers couldn't fathom what it was that bothered Donatello about their father's recent behavior.

"So?" Leo asked in an almost challenging tone as Raphael leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbows on his knees. His amber eyes curious to see just how far Don was willing to take this discussion.

"So? So, he's making me keep track of a human," Don almost yelled at him, he was so high strung. Leo blinked at him for a second and then glanced at Raph and they both looked back at him- Their eyes locked on his face, unblinking. In that weird and creepy way that they had apparently picked up from their youngest brother Mikey. Okay now he had everyone's attention. Maybe now he could get them to listen instead of dismissing what he had to say. Leo motioned with a hand for him to continue with one hand before he bothered to say anything else. "He's making me keep tabs on a human." He said again. As if it were the most relevant part of the conversation.

His two older brothers raised a brow at him as if to say again, _So? _

Pissing him off somewhat before he blurted out. "He has me spying on a human _female_ you morons! He's had me spying on her since we were kids!" Upon hearing this both of his older brothers seemed to tense up where they sat and stared at him. Hard. Seemingly unsure of what to say to this knowledge. When Mikey spoke up for them and asked,

"How long?"

"What?" Don asked stupidly, the question catching him off guard somewhat. Causing Leo to repeat the question for Mikey.

"How long exactly has he had you spying on her?" He asked, his tone slightly cold. Apparently he was already thinking worse case scenario. They'd been seen by someone or something and as such they would have to make sure that person didn't talk.

Ever.

The thought of breaking into some poor girls home in the middle of the night and either terrorizing her or slitting her throat sent a chill down Don's spine. Making him shiver as he stuttered out his reply. "T-Thirteen years."

Leo's frown turned into a scowl as he thought, _Wow that is odd, even for sensei_. But it was perhaps no stranger than his sometimes sudden outings or walking around the lair naked and scarring them.

Mikey grabbed his arm and said in a low tone, "Dude, that was back when we were kids..." Don rolled his eyes and thought almost sarcastically. _Thank you Mikey._ So he'd finally figured out how to count, good for him. Leo was silent as he traced their steps back thirteen years, all the way back to their first surface run and growled as Mikey started to say. "You don't think we-"

"No," Raph cut in before stating. "If sensei has Don spying on a human then there is a reason for it. When we were young sensei did have a little bit of a habit of disappearing above ground for a few hours before coming home..." Raph finally said, his voice rough from lack of use since he rarely spoke unless it was to yell at someone. "It is entirely possible that he was seen."

Don shook his head no. While mentally admitting to himself that Raph did have a valid point. He also pointed out to himself that if such a thing had happened their sensei would have taken care of the situation and then come home and told them of what had happened. He would _not_ have risked their safety just to hide something like this from them.

They had far too many enemies out for their blood (and their lives) to have secrets between them.

"What do we do Leo?" Raph asked curiously knowing that if their secret was out they would have to do something about it, and not liking that thought at all. Ninja's they may be by necessity, but murderers...that was something they became only when they had exhausted every other option.

Leo made a low humming tone and considered their options before casting a glance at his brothers then asking, "Do you know where she lives?"

Don, if he could have- would have paled in horror. His mind automatically going to scenes of Miss Blake laying dead either in the middle of her living room with her neck broken or laying in her bed with a large pool of red as vivid as her hair spread out under her from a single wound to her jugular. The images in his mind were so vivid and ghastly that he nearly gagged as he weakly nodded his head.

"Alright. Since we don't know the specifics of the situation we'll go by her place and set up some cameras to keep an eye on her until we have a better understanding of how to proceed."

"We're not going to...kill her?" Mikey asked awkwardly earning a half dark, half humorous look from Leo as he stared at him then snapped.

"What? No! Are you a retard or something?" Before Raph cut in.

"We don't kill wantonly. We only kill when it's necessary, Mikey." And right now they didn't know if it was necessary, so they would wait. Watch. And figure out just why their sensei was bothering to keep an eye on the human.


	3. Chapter 3

Their run topside went more smoothly than usual.

They had thwarted two muggings, one purple dragon's gathering, dealt with five would be rapists, and one drug pusher. So while their evening had been full of action- they still had more than enough energy to burn. Which is why Leo had taken the directions that Don had given him earlier- for the human their father was watching- and had led them to the building across from her own.

Miss Blake's apartment building stood at over eight stories and her apartment was located on the very top floor on the far right.

They each stood on the rooftop of the building across from hers watching for any signs of life. However the windows to her apartment were pitch black and though that didn't usually deter them since they had excellent night vision...they weren't sure if she was home or not due to the lack of movement. So if they decided to go in like Leo wanted them too; the first thing they would have to do is scope the place for hiding places, just in case.

And the second thing they would do is look around the place to see if there was any damning evidence to indicate why their sensei had been watching her all these years. If nothing was found, well Don would set up surveillance so that they could watch her for a month or so- and then they would stop. But if something was found. Some small shred of evidence that indicated that she was a threat to them, their sensei and their lives- she would die.

Leo and Raph, the enforcers of their little group would see to it personally. Which Don again thought would be a shame since he felt a strange pull towards the young woman. A small sliver of protectiveness towards her that he shouldn't have felt.

But it was there.

Would he fight his brothers to protect her life it came to it... Ask him again later, once he had a better grasp of things. They moved quickly and quietly as a unit, using grappling hooks on thin but strong wire chords to scale the side of the building and pick the lock on the window so that they could get in.

The first thing they all noticed when they got inside was the usual, obvious hiding places. Behind furniture, the curtains, the couch- just the obvious out in the open yet rarely suspected places. Nothing special there. The second thing they all noticed was the soft glow of a TV screen across the room. A normally sure indication that someone must be home. Yet they could see nor detect nothing.

No presence. No scent (though the scent of her lingered behind in her things). It was as if she had merely turned her TV on, lowered the volume then left. Which was an odd thing to do, they guessed. Until-

_"Meow." _

_Oh_, Don thought in surprise as a small fluffy Siamese kitten with glittering turquoise blue eyes walked out of the shadows a few feet away, over by the couch and sat down and stared at them for a moment before licking one of it's tiny paws. Thus dismissing them as they made their way a little further into the apartment while Mikey walked over to the kitten and knelt down and laughed softly as he held his hand above the kittens head to play with it as Leo said, "This place looks kind of deserted."

Raph and Don didn't bother replying, they merely nodded their heads in agreement there.

The apartment was hardly what one would call 'fabulous living quarters' especially by human standards. In fact, it was strangely barren with the exception of the TV the couch, the coffee table and the two shelves (one full of series of movies and books and the other holding a stereo and some CD's) against the wall over in the corner.

Aside from that there were very few personal items in the room. No pictures of Miss Blake, her (late since Don had informed them that's he was a widow) husband, no pictures of her family or friends or of her childhood.

If anyone but them were standing in the apartment right then they would question whether or not someone really lived there. That is until Mikey made a funny sound that sounded much like his, Ah-ha! sound, over by the couch and suddenly stood up and held something up for them all to see.

It took the three older brothers to realize what they were staring at. After all it wasn't every day they saw one of a human female's undergarments so up close and personal like this. But once they realized that they were looking at a bra- a very nice one made entirely of red satin and black lace- they each did a double take before Leo quickly growled out something inaudible and swiped the garment from his youngest brother's hands.

And not for the first time in his life just wished he could kick the hell out of him for being a dumbass when they were on a frigging mission. However that would be childish, and Leonardo had long grown out of giving in to such childish urges. Besides...that's what Don and Raph were for. To smack Mikey because he refused too.

And smack him they did. Hard enough to ring a yelp from him as Leo dropped the bra back into what he hoped was the place where Mikey had found it and watched in somewhat horror and amusement as the kitten climbed up onto the couch where the bra lay and walked over to it like it owned it and flopped down on it and curled up and gave him a wide yawn before it started to purr.

The lucky, lucky little devil.

_If I had a bed like that I'd purr too. _Leo thought as he sighed and said, "Don put up the surveillance stuff. We aren't sure when Miss Blake will be home so we should hurry and leave."

"Right." Don said as he put down the duffle bag he'd brought along full of the extra equipment he'd collected before they had left their home and started to get to work. As Leo had said, they had a short time to work with before Miss Blake probably returned home.


	4. Chapter 4

Don was half way through putting up his surveillance stuff when he and his brother's each heard the sound of footsteps coming in the direction of Miss Blakes apartment. Leo gave them a hand signal then quickly vanished into the darkness of the room, expecting them to follow his lead and hide themselves if they could.

Each of them scurrying for cover as the doorknob shook a bit and then the door opened. Revealing Miss Blake with a man in his late twenties standing behind her. She looked tired. Her clothes and long vivid red hair disheveled as she and the man stepped into her apartment. The man talking seriously as the lights were turned on.

"I'm serious Lily. You don't need to stay alone right now. Not after being attacked by the purple dragons," She sighed and slowly shrugged out of her leather jacket, trying hard to hide the sudden wince of pain as her bruised back, shoulder and broken wrist started to hurt her more than they had before. "For all we know they could have followed us!"

"They could have, but they weren't after you Jimmy. They were after me," She said with a finality that sounded strange to the turtle's ears before snapping, "Now leave. I'm tired, bruised and my wrist hurts from being snapped like a frigging twig. All I want to do is rest."

"Good. Then we agree. Go pack a bag-"

"Bite me."

"Alright then let me call my friend who just happens to be on the police force- he can stay here with you-"

"Again no," Miss Blake said as she made her way over to the couch and scooped up her kitten, not caring in the least that one of her bra's was out in the open. "Now go away." She said dismissively as she flopped down on the chair and stretched out on her back and put the kitten on her chest, where it proceeded to purr up a storm.

Happy that her mistress was finally home to love on her.

"Just let me call-" The man insisted again, earning an eye roll from Miss Blake before she waved a hand in his direction and said.

"Going to sleep now. Bye-bye."

The man stood over her for a moment with his hands on his hips, a muscle ticking in his jaw from barely suppressed rage before sighing. He knew when he had just lost a fight and he had just lost big. Lily wouldn't listen to him- which shouldn't come as a surprise really- given the fact that she had never listened to him about anything. But still... He'd had to try.

And now that he had, he was done trying.

If she wanted to get herself killed then let her. He thought viciously as he muttered an oath under his breath and turned and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him as he went.

Lily lay on her back for several heart beats, listening to the retreat of her friend's footsteps before slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position and looking around her apartment. Everything looked just like she had left it. There was no trace of anything having happened aside from Stormy- her kitten- having maybe dragged some of her socks and a few pairs of panties and bras out into the open.

Aside from that, everything looked normal.

Perhaps a little too normal. _He's been here again. _She thought as she gave her home another once over. True there was no visible signs of anyone being in her apartment- but strange things had been happening to her ever since the night she'd been released from the hospital, almost several months after her parent's deaths.

Her father had worked as a scientist in a lab. Doing all kinds of interesting and important things- which she supposed- was why both he and her mother had wound up dead. And she had wound up shot twice with ten percent of her body covered in third and fourth degree burns, in a coma. Dying for something she knew nothing about while reliving her father's final moments on earth right before his killer gunned him down in front of her.

Leaving her alone with a crazed murderer while trying to save some of the lab animals her dad had been testing something on.

But that was neither here nor there. At the moment she was more focused on the lingering presence of the one who had come into her home. And he had been there, she didn't kid herself about that. Ever since she had been released from the hospital all those years ago- she had found herself with a curiously strange,_ guardian_ of sorts.

He came in. Checked on her. Sometimes brought her groceries and fed and played with her kitten and cooked her dinner, and then just up and left. No note or- well okay she had found a note once or twice. One mentioning her need to tidy up a little more often and perhaps not leave her unmentionables where they could be seen so easily.

She supposed it made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

And then the second note; she had found once after becoming ill. Very ill. She had been unconscious for two days with a fever of over one hundred and four. _He_ had called an ambulance for her and a note had been found a week later when she returned home to finish up resting and getting better.

He had fed her cat. Watched a few movies on her TV. Ate some of her pop corn and accidentally spilled some water on her couch (which he had apologized for) he had done some shopping for her, brought her a card and some flowers and left a glass of water with some medicine next to her bed. Which he had mentioned pointedly that he expected her to make use of.

He had then wrote, Get well soon little one. And that had been it.

She'd been stuck trying to figure out just who the hell this weirdo was ever since.


	5. Chapter 5

They had had to stick around for twenty minutes after Miss Blake sat up and looked around the apartment, just long enough to observe her for a little longer as she climbed up off of the couch (taking the kitten along for the ride on her shoulder) while she fetched herself a drink from the fridge- just narrowly missing Leo.

Who had pretty much plastered himself against the opposite side of the island in her kitchen as she dug out a small bottle of pills and took two of them then muttered, "Damn dragons." As she looked down at her broken wrist for a moment.

Ten minutes later she was sitting back on the couch wearing an overly large aqua cotton button down shirt and was attempting to get as comfortable as she could before the pills knocked her out. And once they were sure she was out and wouldn't wake, they slipped back out of the apartment and vanished into the night.

Several weeks had passed since then and the turtles kept the fact that they were keeping Miss Blake under surveillance from their father. Feeling that it was the wisest course of action. And so when Splinter had once again asked Donatello for a report, Don had given him one and then gone off and reported to Leo who had then told him to get everything ready (surveillance, schedual info, and maps) while Leo then left Don to go and inform their brother's that they would meet in his lab.

Tonight they would view what they had on the videos of Miss Blake and think on a course of action to take.

And so they went about their day- pretending that it was just another average typical day for them- and once Splinter called it a night at the end of the day after telling them all to be careful on their nightly run around the city; they all gathered in Don's lab where Don was already pulling up the video feed and going through it.

"Well, Donny? Anything suspicious?" Leo asked curiously.

"Uh, well... No. Not really." Don started to say that he'd seen Splinter show up a few times when his three brothers caught his eyes with a sudden movement that nearly had him climbing the walls. Apparently some of the images of Splinter being in Miss Blakes apartment had caught the eyes of the others too since he suddenly found himself surrounded on all sides as Raph said,

"Go back a bit." Don automatically did as he demanded. If only to keep himself from being smacked in the back of the head by the normally high strung turtle.

"Is that- Dad?" Mikey asked as Don played the video of their father gathering and doing Miss Blake's laundry, folding it, putting it away, then going into her kitchen and pulling out some pots and pans and beginning to cook while he used his tail to play with the rambunctious Siamese kitten. Then once he was done cooking, he put the food on plates and stuck them in the fridge and then washed the dirty dishes and dried them- Don turned to look at his brothers, noting that by this point; their jaws were all hanging open in disbelief.

_Wha- What the hell? _

Their dad didn't even do stuff like that for them! And yeah, maybe they were a little jealous and bitter about it. But what made the human so damned special?! They were his sons! The human girl was- was well..._nothing_ to their master. Or at least that's how it should have been. And yet, here they stood, or in Don's case sat, watching their dad do all kinds of things for this strange human girl.

It- It was like they didn't even know their own father!

"I-It's like we don't even know our own dad." Raph said a little roughly as he turned his head to look at Leo as Mikey exclaimed.

"Oh my god! She's a jedi and she's used her mind tricks to make master Splinter her slave!"

"That's impossible," Don said matter of factly. "Jedi aren't real. And making someone your slave just with the power of your mind wouldn't work. Especially on someone as strong willed as Splinter. You'd just sort of wind up beating your head against the proverbial wall. Which would cause anything from exhaustion, to aneurysms and then death, for your efforts."

"Really?" Mikey asked. Don made it sound just a little too fantastical.

However he quickly went silent as Raph looked at him, his amber eyes glowing with what he'd dubbed long ago as 'unholy light' as his older brother said, "If it was possible Mikey, who do you think we would have tried such a power on first. Hmm?"

"Enough joking around." Leo growled at Raph as he glared at the video images still playing on Don's computer screen. He was still trying to understand just what exactly he was seeing here.

"Maybe it's time we go have a word with Miss Blake in person."

"Is that a wise idea?" Don asked even as Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably not. But it might get us some answers."

"Great." Don sighed as Leo looked at Raph and Mikey, who both nodded their heads and turned and walked out of his lab with Leo fast on their heels. Leaving Don sitting there with a really bad sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_This. Was. Not. Going. To. End. Well._


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok. I added onto the original.**

**(**********************************************************************************************************************)**

The apartment, much like the first time they had entered it- was pitch black.

However they did notice right away that Miss Blake was home. And since nothing was on (like the TV, radio, light in the bathroom and so on...) then she was probably most obviously asleep in her bed. Creeping stealthily through the apartment, they slowly made their way to the bedroom, just in case she was actually still awake.

The did so as a precaution since Splinter had taught them at an early age that a small majority of humans who lived alone (especially the females who'd taken self defense classes and such) tended to have weapons such as guns in their homes as a safety measure. A means to protect themselves.

And they knew it was a bad,_ bad_ idea to startle someone who could pull a small and underestimated weapon that _could_ possibly kill them if she happened to be a good shot.

So once they reached the bedroom, Leo pushed the door open just slightly with the tip of one of his katana blades so that they could see inside. Sure enough, there, sound asleep on the bed with her precious little kitten curled up on her back, in between her shoulder blades- was Miss Blake. Her thick red hair fanned out across the pale blue and purple sheets of her bed like blood.

They quietly entered the room and took up different positions around the bed and waited. When a few seconds passed and nothing happened, Leo sighed and reached out to poke Miss Blake with the handle of one of his katana's when the kitten shifted. Allowing Miss Blake to turn over onto her side and curl her body around the kitten's as she slept- giving Leo pause before he once again began to cautiously inch the handle of his sword towards her only to be startled into jumping back a bit when the woman opened one eye and looked at him for a moment before yawning and saying in a slightly less than pleased tone, just loud enough for all of them to hear,

"Sic 'em Stormy." Mere moments before the kitten uncurled itself and stood up with a small stretch and suddenly let out a ferocious growl and launched itself at Leo like a tiny missile and some how manage to miss him but not Mikey who had been standing just a bit behind him.

The kitten latched onto Mikey's face and in between biting and scratching him, would eye the rest of them and lick it's little mouth evilly, as Mikey yelped and screamed and smacked at his face and tripped over his own feet in an attempt to get away from the seemingly rabid feline attacking him. While his three older brothers watched him roll around on the floor screaming and howling in wide eyed disbelief.

A cat.

Their trained and highly accomplished ninja little brother- was being attacked by a vicious cat. And not just any cat, but a baby one. A fluffy little kitten.

This was almost too shocking/embarrassing for the three to bear witness too. Truly it was. After all it wasn't every day that people such as them survived gang fights, guns...ect. only to be taken down and reduced to tears _by a cat. _

_A cute, little fuzzy ball of fluff. _

Raph made a funny sound as Leo face palmed and shook his head and muttered in a somewhat disappointed tone, "Mikey, Mikey, Mikey..." If their father could see their brother now- he'd probably die from shock. Or kill Mikey for being taken down by a kitten.

Perhaps a little bit of both?

Leo was about to reach down and pluck the kitten from Mikey's face when they all heard very clearly, "Stormy return." At which time the kitten stopped what it was doing, it's little ears flattened back against it's head- before it quickly scampered across the floor by Raph's feet causing the large turtle to jump around for a minute as it disappeared under the bed.

_All the more reason to be scared of it- That was not typical cat like behavior. _Don thought almost nervously as Leo helped their traumatized, shaking and shivering, little brother up off of the floor while Miss Blake sat up in her bed and glared at them.

Her reaction to their presence wasn't exactly typical either.

She didn't pale, didn't scream 'monsters' and try to run away from them, didn't faint or even show signs of distress. All in all Don and his brothers found her reaction to their trespassing in her home- perplexing at best as she continued to glare at them for a moment before saying, "Stormy, return to mother." At which point the kitten dashed out from under her bed like it's little tail was on fire and scaled the side of the comforter and scampered over to her hand and sat down.

_Ah, now it made sense-_ Don thought. She had trained the kitten to obey certain commands. Commands like 'Sic' em'. Miss Blake had been thinking about things to use if anyone should ever enter her home without her permission- things to throw them off guard so that she could defend herself. And the kitten was more or less what she had come up with. It was small, cute, innocent looking, and it was _mean_.

All she had to do is use one of her commands while someone was in her apartment for nefarious purposes and she'd have them right where she wanted them. Puzzled. Shocked. Embarrassed. All of which could throw a person off their game, allowing time for her to strike at them to defend herself.

"So who-" She finally started to demand but stopped and shook her head and instead asked, "No. What are you? And why are you in my home?"

The creature in blue stepped forward a bit so that she could make out only a little bit of his features in the darkness of her bedroom. She looked him over for several seconds, noting the two swords he had drawn in each of his three fingered hands. He was naked... No that wasn't exactly right. He had something on that covered him from collarbone to crotch.

Armor maybe? Or at least that's what it looked like to her anyways.

And his face- it was strange. Foreign. Almost alien. And then there was the color of his skin, it wasn't grey. It was more of a emerald color, sort of akin to the emerald jewelry she had in her jewelry box. Even in the dark she could see the lovely green. And then there were his eyes. For a moment- she had thought they were pitch black. But instead they were an deep sapphire blue color.

"My name is Leonardo," Leo said with a small bite in his tone as he gave her a small nod of his head. "And these are my brothers. We are mutants. And you have been in contact with someone in our family. _Why_?"


	7. Chapter 7

Lily stared at the creature in the blue mask for a heartbeat or two as she carefully thought over his words. A small frown marring her face as she thought, _I've been into contact with one of their family. This guy must be insane. _She was pretty sure that she would have noticed if she _had_ come into contact with someone like them. Not that she was going to say anything about it to antagonize the guy with the two sharp pointy swords strapped to his back.

He might try to poke her with one of the sharp pointy thingys. And then she'd have to sic Stormy on him like she had his little friend in orange.

"Well," Blue demanded as he glared at her. "Are you going to tell us what we want to know?"

_Probably not. _She thought before saying, "No. Because you sound like an utter lunatic. Now get out of my home before I sic Stormy on all of you." Shifting on her bed slightly, she started to lay back down and paused just long enough for Stormy as the kitten trotted over and flopped down next to her on the bed and_ glared_ warningly as only a mean spirited Siamese kitten could, at the four intruders.

Blue's eyes narrowed at her as he made a low rumbling growling sound and said something to the others in what must have been a combination of mandarin and Japanese or something. Because she could only make out three or so words with the guy and his friends switching languages back and forth while talking.

_The jerks. _Lily thought as she reached out absently and tapped Stormy on her right paw with the tip of her index finger. Trying to work the kitten up to stroke level rage in a short amount of time like tapping her paws always seemed to do. She'd had enough of the four jackasses harassing her and keeping her awake.

Now it was time to retaliate-

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************)

Splinter had awoken to an empty lair and a deeply rooted feeling of... Worry? Panic? No that wasn't exactly it. What he was feeling was something else altogether. _Fear perhaps._ Scowling to himself in the dark, Splinter sat up in his bed and looked around at the knick knacks and things he had collected over the years with the help of his children.

The two small Japanese style tea sets that his youngest son had carefully crafted then had his eldest brother carve patterns into the side of the cups and kettle. One was a dragon and flower design. And the other was little koi fish that looked so real and life like that they looked as if they would swim right off of the kettle and matching cups. And then there was the incense and medicinal herbal teas painstakingly put together by his smartest son Donatello to help him with his arthritis, immune system and breathing since he often had trouble with allergies now that he was much older than he used to be.

And now that he thought about how thoughtful his son's were. Even his second eldest son Raphael who had 'anger' and 'self esteem' issues... Well he couldn't help but wonder- What exactly was it that had awoken him?

He didn't really remember anymore.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************)

Lily covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as she watched from her bed as the four big strong men were cornered by her little Stormy, thinking that maybe she had gone a bit overboard by sic'n her kitten on them.

The hissing and spitting little hellion hopped from one side of the small corner she had the strangers backed into- to another. Swiping at them with her little claws and nipping at their ankles with her sharp little teeth as three of the four screamed in fear and horror and tried to climb the walls. While the third tried desperately to shoo the kitten away and had to give up when Stormy launched herself at him and attached herself to his hand with a growl.

"Ouch!" He hissed as he shook his hand in an effort to dislodge the kitten as another one screamed like a little girl and made for the window.

"It's got Donny! It's every turtle for himself!"


End file.
